The present invention relates to a container for loose products in general, which is provided with raising means and is adapted to be stored either in a horizontal or in a vertical position.
As is known, several different types of containers are commercially available for holding loose products or materials in general, the containers or vessels usually comprise an elongated parallelepipedal shape holding body which, at the base portions thereof, is respectively provided with a loading inlet and a discharging outlet.
Moreover, on the base including the loading inlet there are provided closed loop straps adapted to be engaged for vertically raising and displacing the container.
These containers can be stored or stacked exclusively in a vertical position, because of their elongated parallelepipedal shape, however it is not possible to stack onto one another a plurality of containers in a horizontal position.